


Crying Angels

by falling_in_reverse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Angst, M/M, No Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-08 23:50:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6880549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falling_in_reverse/pseuds/falling_in_reverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has known Castiel for years. He can't rememeet a time when he hasn't loved his friend dearly. When Castiel starts dating Alastair, he can't help but be defensive for the guy. Something about Alastair is wrong and he soon shows his true colors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this is a stater. I just need to explain what's happening. I get it could be a summary but it's lengthy. If there are any grammar errors please tell me I'm doing this all on my phone so I can't always catch these things.
> 
> This is a multiple chapter fanficton.  
> I'm new to all of this.

It's been two years; two years of dating a man who used Castiel. It hadn't started that way. In the first year of dating Alastair, Castiel was happy. The man would spoil him with food, vacations, and luxury goods. He would wrap him in fine silks and and the softest furs. 

It wasn't until they hit their one year anniversary things started turning. Alastair convinced Castiel to quit his job, saying he shouldn't have to worry about it. He managed to get it into Castiel's head that his friends hated him and were using him. He'd bled the idea that Castiel could only trust Alastair into his head. The only person Castiel held on to was Dean. Even then it was minimal.

After two months of lying about, Alastair had demanded Castiel to clean and cook. If he was going to stay home he might as well. For the most part the blue eyed male couldn't argue. Alastair paid his bills, bought food, paid his health insurance, even bought him gifts. It wasn't until Alastair started hurting him when the food wasn't done when he came home did he have a problem.

The first punch unraveled an era of fear for him. If dinner wasn't done on time he was hit. If he made a mess he was hit. If he said the wrong thing, stepped the wrong way, he was hit. If Alastair came home a drunken mess, slurring his words, he was hit.

Castiel couldn't run. He couldn't. His boyfriend was a powerful man that had ways to find him. If he trusted the wrong person there'd be consequences.


	2. One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm starting to dive in with the whole Dean and Castiel relationship next chapter. I realize my tagging is awful  
> Sorry sweeties  
> Im going to try and post once a week on the weekend but I don't know how well that'll turn out

5:45 pm, spaghetti was on the stove, table bare, blankets strewn on the black leather couch. Castiel was bent over the stove adding spices to the sauce.

5:55 pm, the sound of plates tapping oak wood rang out through the house as he sets the table, cups set on each end, blankets strewn across of the couch. As the male sprinted to and from the kitchen he tripped, slamming his elbow into the cold tile of the kitchen. Unable to pity himself he pushes on; moving to the mess in the living room.

6:00 pm, sleek black plates sit on the table with noodles piled up steam rising into the air. The blankets folded and set in a black chest under the window. Before Castiel can load the dishwasher the door swings open; heavy footsteps cutting through the silence.

 

Castiel scrambled to the edge of the kitchen, dishes forgotten, as Alastair round around the corner. His eyes held hostility Castiel knew all to well.

“Welcome home, Alastair.” Castiel chimed, feigning admiration. 

“The dishes aren't put away.” his nasally southern accent ringing with authority. 

“I didn't have time.”

“You've been home all day. Like every day.” 

Castiel’s body tensed at the last sentence. His throat tightened as he tried to find what to say. Alas no words came out; thankfully Alastair turned away and took his seat at the table. Following suit, Castiel poured the sauce on to the plates, being careful to not let it drip on to the table.

“How was your day?” If he could distract Alastair he could stave off the anger that boiled beneath the tall male. 

“Where’s my drink.” 

Clenching his teeth, Castiel took the glass cup and went to fill it with rich red wine. His hands shook, realization that he wouldn't escape the night without a bruise hacking away at his thoughts. Even if he managed to sleep without aching it would be worse when he slipped up. 

“Castiel!” he snapped. The sudden sound startled Castiel, his body freezing up as the wine bottle slipped from his hands.

Everything went in slow motion. The bottle knocked the tip of the glass, tipping it. It fell to the ground, the bottom breaking as it hit the tiles. Red liquid poured from the crack. As it spread across the floor the sound of wood scraping against wood broke through the sound of his pounding heart. Right as he looked up, blue eyes blown wide with fear, everything sped up.

CRACK

Alastair’s hand smacked hard against Castiel. It was as quick as a whip with the sting of a firecracker going off in your hand. He felt tears threaten to spill down his now red cheek.

 

“YOU INSOLENT BUMBLING DOG!” The slender male towered over castiel, his voice rattling in the others ears. “LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE. CLEAN THIS UP NOW!” 

Nodding so fast he saw stars, Castiel stumbled for the towels. He kept his eyes down, silent tears blurring his vision as he tried to ignore the pain. Hunching over the mess he slowly mopped it up with the towel. 

It wasn't until he heard the slam of the door that Castiel let his sobs rack his body, ripping air from his lungs like a thief. Even with his boyfriend's cruel behavior, he never cried from emotional pain. After a year of the relationship he learned to turn off his feelings. 

***

The next day Alastair didn't come home. He didn't call, didn't leave a message, nothing. At first it was a breath of fresh air. Castiel called Dean, watched movies, even got the guts to order a pizza. To top everything off the sky was clear, sun streaming through the windows of the condo. It cast shadows across the furniture, lighting up the room. Everything was blissfully sweet. After a week of Alastair still missing Castiel began to worry. He never left Castiel alone, unsupervised, for long. 

Pacing back and forth the living room, Castiel muttered to himself. He'd taken to checking his phone every minute to see if Alastair would text him. When he had called his boyfriend he'd picked up to only give a short answer and hang up. As the sun began to set the blue-eyed male gave up and decided to sleep. 

Having his head hit the backboard of the bed wasn't an ideal way to wake up. Waking up to a drunk boyfriend peeling off his clothes was even further down his list. The smell of liquor was filling the large room like fog. Groaning he tried to kick Alastair off. It only angered the other male, who quickly pinned castiel to the bed. 

“Alastair, stop. I don't want to do this.” he whined.

Getting no response, Castiel kicked at Alastair. With a low growl, the slender male grabbed Castiel's leg. Fear slowly began to rise in his chest as his legs were pushed open, naked body exposed. His eyes began to burn, tears threatening to fall, as he tried to squirm away. All he did was receive slaps and curses for moving. When the weight of the other lifted from castiel, he took his chance of escape. If he could get out of the apartment he'd be fine.

Kicking the other in the stomach, Castiel bolted off the bed. Alastair hunched over, gripping his stomach like he was about to throw up. Managing to pull on some boxers and a large sweater he ran for the door. Alastair was quick to recover though; he lunged for castiel, tripping the male. Hitting the hard oak wood floor with a loud thud, castiel blinked as stars filled his vision. His chin throbbed in pain as the metalic taste of blood filled his mouth. Not wanting to be locked in the grasp again, he kicked at his head until his grip loosened. With that, Castiel made his way to the door. He slammed through it, not bothering with the knob, and down the tight hallway. His eyes were blown wide with fear as adrenaline coursed through his veins. Making it to the middle of the condo he looked around for the keys, knowing Alastair would be able to catch him if he ran. Feeling strong hands on his shoulders, Castiel jumped a little as he was thrown into the brick wall. The impact cut up his face and scraped his hands. He managed to spin around, back pressed flush against the wall, as the other man closed in with a punch to the stomach. 

Gawking as the air was snatched from him, castiel watched as his a fist contacted with him. Blow after blow made contact with his skin, cuts and bruises bloomed across him. Blood dyed his and Alastair's skin red. Castiel managed to get a blow in, castiel took off for the door. Once more Alastair recovered quickly. His strides quickly closed the gap and soon he had Castiel in his grasp. As fast as a viper Alastair pulled Castiel's leg up and drove his elbow down into him. With a crack Castiel's leg snapped as a scream erupted from his lips. His body slumped as Alastair let go. Cradling his leg, he let the tears roll down his cheeks.

Alastair didn't stop there; he dragged Castiel back into the living room and threw him on to the couch. His eyes burned with anger as he wrapped his hands around Castiel's neck. Gasping, castiel clawed at Alastair's hand as darkness inched at the corners of his eyes. He couldn't breath. 

“Worthless.” Alastair growled as he pressed harder on his neck. “You lounge around doing nothing. I pay everything for you.” His voice was calm and low as Castiel squirmed under him.

Alastair’s scowl and cold eyes were the last thing Castiel saw before he blacked out. His body went limp and Alastair pulled off of him.


End file.
